


Wish Upon a Shooting Star

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Universe, Cute, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Omega Choi Soobin, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Choi Soobin, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin were mated, finally! Now they are ready to take the next big step.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Wish Upon a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yeonbin fic for you all because people seemed to love the first one. I love Yeonbin so much, you have no idea how hard I ship them. (This was also written in 30 minutes so sorry for any mistakes!)

It hadn’t been long since Yeonjun asked Soobin to move in with him. It was only a matter of time before it happened anyway. They were mated now, still in college but mated. Yeonjun couldn’t live without his precious Soobinnie a few blocks away anymore, he needed him 25/8. 

Now here the two were, lifting boxes - to which Soobin was carrying the light ones because Yeonjun couldn’t let his omega work too hard - and playing around with each other. 

Sometimes Soobin would get the sneaky idea to rummage through his stuff and find something to fling at his hyung. Yeonjun only ended up retaliating, their laughter echoing through the halls of the apartment building as the two continued to play until they got back to work. 

Once all the unloading was done, Soobin needed a break, which was funny because he barely made it two trips up and down before he needed to collapse on the couch while the Alpha went on to unload the truck. But, that was how their relationship worked. Yeonjun was happy to do the heavy lifting, pampering his little omega with any and everything he could - which explains the surprise grocery bag full of bread.   
  


Soobin had his face stuffed into the hoodie he was wearing, and since Yeonjun loved to wear big hoodies, he was just in luck. Especially since he was about a head or so taller than his mate. 

One thing that surprised everyone they knew was the height difference between the two. Even people at school thought Soobin was the Alpha at times just because he was taller. 

With his deep voice, charming looks, and giraffe like height, he was mistaken as an Alpha more than enough times. Sometimes it made him sad, but when he met Yeonjun, the Alpha made sure that he felt like an omega. From the first time they talked, Yeonjun knew he was an omega. 

It was so obvious to the older! How could no one see the shyness hiding on Soobin’s cute face? Or the clothes he wears - mainly sweaters or turtle necks that make him look so soft, sometimes the Alpha just wanted to hug him till he couldn’t anymore. 

A smile lit up Yeonjun’s face as he went over to his mate and pressed a kiss to his slightly parted lips. He was too cute, he swore that one time he would die from Soobin just standing in his clothing. 

They were made for each other. It was clear to everyone who knew them or about them. The short Alpha and the tall omega - the perfect couple.

“Yeonjunnie!” Soobin called from the couch when the Alpha had walked away to get some water. “Come back, I wanna scent you!”

The smile splitting the older’s face was so radiant that some would need sunglasses to see. When he appeared above his omega, he was immediately pulled into those soft and loving arms. 

Soobin buried his face into his Alpha’s neck, rubbing his nose against his scent glands and pressing light kisses against the skin. If there was one thing in this world that Soobin wanted to do for all of eternity, it would be scenting Yeonjun. 

The omega knew he was clingy for always wanting to scent his mate, but he had been afraid for the longest time that, while they were dating, Yeonjun would find a better, cuter, shorter omega to call his. So this scenting became a sort of habit because he wanted to keep other omega’s away from  _ his  _ Alpha. It worked often so he continued and eventually Yeonjun sometimes came to him to get scented - after a shower or sweating so much that his musk took over. 

Of course, Yeonjun was driven crazy by his mate, having his scent around him all the time had him seeing stars half the time. It was one of the many reasons that they needed to move in together and be together all the time. 

Yeonjun forced his neck away from his omega, leaning down to capture his lips instead. Their kisses were nothing compared to Yeonjun’s past relationships and Yeonjun wanted it to always be this way. 

Soobin moaned before he parted from his hyung, a giddy simper lighting his face as he asked, “Can we stargaze in your trunk again?”

“Anything for you, darling.” 

  
  


Here the two lay in Yeonjun’s pick up, blankets surrounding them in a nest formation as they looked upon the stars brightening the night sky. 

Soobin always found astronomy interesting, which explains why he told Yeonjun about every constellation he saw. The Alpha just sat there and listened, smiling when his mate got excited over the formation of stars, only really listening to the beautiful deepness that was the omega’s voice. 

A gasp spilled from his mate’s lips as he breathed, “A shooting star! Make a wish, hyung, now! Before it’s gone!” 

Yeonjun closed his eyes and thought of his wish for a second, nodding when he opened his eyes back up and watched the shooting star leave their sight. 

“What did you wish for?” The omega muttered, gaze settled on the spot where the shooting star had disappeared.

Biting his lip, Yeonjun tried to keep a grin from taking over his face. “I wished to always wake up next to you for the rest of my life.” He whispered, watching his omega’s side profile carefully.

Soobin turned back to him, lips pursed as he responded, “I wished for more bread. Why did you have to be so cheesy? Now I regret my choice.” 

Yeonjun feigned surprise, shaking his head as he spoke again, “I’m starting to think you love bread more than me.” 

“Noooo~,” the omega pouted, turning so he could rest his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders. He leaned closer to his mate’s lips, pecking his mouth before he said quietly, “You know I will always love you more than anything.” 

That grin that Yeonjun tried to hide earlier, brightened his face as his eyes turned to little crescents and his nose flared. “Yeah, I know. I love you too, Soobinnie.” 

“I love you just as much, Yeonjun, my Alpha.” A shy smile appeared on the younger’s lips as he planted a loving kiss to his mate's mouth. It lasted a long time, just like how they would last for as long as the Earth would have them. 

Then the mated pair laid in the bed of the truck, watching the stars as they soaked in the presence of being near each other, breathing in each other’s scent and showing the heavens what their love held. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Please, tell me what you thought about this one. 
> 
> I can’t wait for their comeback, I’m so excited!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2)! I would love to interact with y'all! Also check out my Yeonbin twt fic!


End file.
